


history

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Every island had a story, and Robin wanted to know them all.Writer's Month Prompt #16.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	history

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Every island had a story, and Robin wanted to know them all.

If she knew they were going somewhere new, she read up on it as much as she could beforehand— though, that was rarely enough to really know what she was getting into. While the Sunny’s library had a _lot_ of books, it certainly wasn’t all-encompassing, and some places simply hadn’t been explored enough to warrant an entire book about them. 

She really didn’t mind, though. She liked surprises, too.

As much as she loved knowing exactly what she was getting into, stepping foot onto an island with no expectations was exciting. If she had any questions, she had to find the answers herself. She had to talk to the inhabitants (if any) and learn firsthand what it was like to live there. It was far better than words on a page, even if she couldn’t refer back to the information later.

Sometimes, she considered publishing her findings for others to read. But, then again, wouldn’t that spoil the surprise for everyone else?


End file.
